IceFang88
"I got a better idea. How about if I make You freeze instead?" -IceFang88, to Evil DXL in Space Battle Icefang88 is a player in geometry dash who has never heard of others because he was never able to leave his homeland, polargeist. He lives in a cozy wooden house built into a cave wall deep in the polargeist mines. he survives by growing his food in an area of the mine with lots of water, and he was born with weather based powers: He could control cold weather and ice to his will. He is practicing his self-defense skills by mastering straight-flying in a tight area, and his other skills in a self-built practice arena. he has mined many ores, but was never able to sell them for money because nobody ever entered the mine. he is able to keep warm because he has heating vents, but he can withstand the coldest of weather anyways, because he has ice powers. He wasn't born in the mine though. He was born just outside, then his parents embarked on a quest to give him infinite protection. he lived in the mine shortly after. He first left the mine for the first time after meeting DXL44, who entered the mine out of curiosity. Icy (his nickname) was incredibly startled by the figure walking out from the shadows, and threatened to use his powers because he thought destroyer was an intruder. He became friends with DXL a little while later, and left the mine for the first time, only to see it being surrounded by dragons. He used his powers to freeze the dragons solid, then left the polargeist area. DXL isn't his only friend though. He later visits DXL's House and meets TotalPro64. He becomes friends with him later. He has embarked on a quest with DXL and TP64 to seek the Blade Of Justice, as his parents were worthy to wield the blade, meaning he is also worthy. Friends: DXL Totalpro64 Icefang88 once went on a pokemon journey, taking place after his backstory. He came back to his friends during a battle against Evil DXL. His pokemon are: Trix- Icy's Cinderace Tweety- Icy's Corviknight Scaly- Icy's Kommo-o Dracia- Icy's Charizard Trill- Icy's Decidueye Mr. Pika- Icy's extremely rare Ice-type Pikachu List Of Powers: * Can control cold weather to his will. * Can forge extremely durable armor from ice. * Can summon hail or blizzards to pelt his opponents, except in areas with a temperature hotter than 100 degrees farenheight. * Can create ice sculptures like statues or bridges. Abilities: * When the temperature is below zero, his powers get a boost, making them twice as poweful. * His powers still work in hot weather. * Slowly heals hp in a hailstorm or blizzard. * When critically low on health, His body becomes twice as durable until he faints. Trivia: * His name is based on the pokemon move, Ice Fang. * The 88 came from his highest score on paper.io, covering 88% of the map. * Despite him being ice based, he prefers warm beverages like hot cocoa. Category:Characters